


Intimacy

by Sarcasm_and_Grace



Series: Intimacy, Passion & Commitment [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Intimacy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_and_Grace/pseuds/Sarcasm_and_Grace
Summary: From Storyaday.org's prompt"This month’s theme is Love: It’s Not Just For The Ladies. I’m going to be looking into all kinds of love and how our characters feel, express and reject it.THE PROMPTWrite three, linked mini-stories about two people who love each other.Each moment illustrating one of the three aspects of enduring love: Intimacy, Passion & Commitment.Each section highlights a different moment.The overall story charts their relationship.This Drabble is the Intimacy prompt. Just getting back into writing Harry Potter and my first ever Drarry fic; so, I hope you like it! Unbeta-d, sorry!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Intimacy, Passion & Commitment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Intimacy

**Intimacy**

_n. the state of having a close, personal relationship or romantic relationship with someone_

  
Harry had finally come to the point in his life where he recognised that having sex with the same person on a regular basis wasn’t true intimacy. No, Harry decided, intimacy was leaving work early, coming home, and sliding into bed beside a finally sleeping Draco, who had been battling first a sinus infection and then the muggle flu, for the better part of a week. The slight change in pressure as Harry got settled in roused Draco enough to grumble slightly while opening one eye into a glare that would have been much more menacing had his nose not been so stopped up and his eye so tired. Harry easily ignored the grumbles about the cold, pulled Draco closer, and decided that he too could very much go for an afternoon kip. Robards had been all over his arse lately and he needed a quiet afternoon with Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really hope to get more adventurous in writing Drarry as I continue :)


End file.
